Bajo las estrellas de otro mundo
by Julieta Amatto
Summary: Cuando Kíli y Tauriel conectan su mirada por primera vez, en medio de la lucha contra las arañas gigantes, ambos pueden sentir un cambio, algo mínimo, que se transforma en su interior y los incita a querer saber más acerca del otro. ¿Podrá ser posible que un enano y una elfa se sientan atraídos? ¿Podrá ser real? ¿Podrá ser... amor?


¡Buenas a todos!

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Muy nueva, para mí también. Porque jamás he escrito anteriormente un fanfic de un libro como "El Hobbit". Me encamino en esta aventura con bastante miedo, pero espero disfrutarla mucho de escribirla, y que también a ustedes les guste leerla. Como saben, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Sólo escribo porque amo hacerlo. Sin fines de lucro.

En cuanto al contenido, se trata de un fanfic relacionado más que nada con la película (especialmente porque Tauriel no aparece en el libro) y con el romance surgido entre una elfa y un enano. Mantendré bastante los diálogos y las escenas, pero seguramente incluiré cosas nuevas también, como verán en este capítulo. A aquellos que el personaje de Tauriel no les pareció correcta, les pediría que directamente no lean el fanfic, porque creo que estarían perdiendo el tiempo. Respeto las opiniones de todos, así que espero que los demás respeten la mía al decir que a mí me ha gustado muchísimo la inclusión de este personaje y la historia que se desarrolla en torno a él.

Les agradezco a todos por leerme y por tomarse un ratito en pasar por aquí. Espero que disfruten de la lectura, ¡hasta pronto!

* * *

><p><strong>El primer encuentro.<strong>

Kíli la observó con detenimiento, era la primera vez que tenía el placer de encontrarse frente a una elfa del bosque. Ella había aparecido de la nada, lanzando una flecha a una de las arañas gigantes con las que había estado luchando, y él se había sentido hipnotizado. Se detuvo, sin poder contenerse, en el largo cabello rojizo que ondulaba tras sus movimientos, y Kíli se percató de que era aquel rojo que admiraba tanto de los amaneceres en los que la luna se cruzaba con el sol.

Su enfrentamiento con aquellas horribles criaturas era diestro y desenvuelto, como si se tratase de una danza bajo el manto del otoño, una de las más extrañas que pudiesen existir. Kíli contuvo su respiración: ella se había detenido a mirarlo, tan sólo por un segundo. Sin embargo, no había sido una mirada de aceptación entre dos personas que están combatiendo juntas -dado que ella había aparecido junto con otros elfos para derribar a aquellos horribles insectos gigantes de ocho patas-, sino que lo había mirado como si fuese un enemigo más, alguien a quien tratar despectivamente, como si no tuviese importancia dentro del orden vital de la vida. En el instante en que ella se detuvo en él, Kíli pudo admirar los rasgos finos que adornaban su rostro, como los de cualquier elfo, pero con una característica que la volvía particular y especial. Sus ojos no eran claros, sino que se mostraban más oscuros y profundos: un verde mezclado con pinceladas doradas, que los hacían brillar de determinación frente a la amenaza de muerte que los rodeaba.

―¡Kíli!, ¡detrás de ti! ―oyó la voz de su hermano que lo llamaba desde lo lejos o, tal vez, estaba demasiado cerca, pero el sonido ensordecedor de los gritos de las arañas desesperadas y de sus compañeros no lo dejaron comprender exactamente dónde se encontraba Fili. Giró su rostro sobre su hombro, rápidamente, y divisó una araña trasladándose a toda velocidad hacia él. Palpó ansiosamente sus ropas, en busca de alguna daga o espada que hubiese olvidado escondida, pero para su sorpresa estaba completamente desarmado. Sus compañeros se encontraban ocupados intentando salvar sus propias vidas, y Kíli no creyó que fuese buena idea desconcentrarlos; así que, sólo se guió por sus impulsos, y observó a la elfa asesinando a otras dos arañas, a una corta distancia de donde él se encontraba.

―¡Pásame una daga! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiéndose a la joven elfa de cabellos como el fuego, intentando superar el bullicio que se hacía cada vez más intenso por la densidad del aire interno de aquel bosque, pero ella sólo se dignó a echarle una rápida mirada de soslayo, y continuar con su increíble danza, según lo creía Kíli―. Por favor, ¡una daga!, ¡algo!

―Si crees que te daré un arma a ti, enano… ―pronunció la elfa, mientras luchaba contra dos de esas horribles arañas gigantes, a la vez. Kíli, sin notarlo realmente, se había paralizado frente al sonido de su voz, y había olvidado por completo aquel monstruo gigante que estaba a punto de embestirlo. _Parece el canto de un ave…_, pensó, dirigiendo su mirada a los labios de aquella mujer que lo estaba hechizando de a poco. Eran rojos, casi como el tono de su cabello, y Kíli no pudo evitar pensar cuál sería su sabor…― estás muy equivocado ―completó la frase, lanzando una daga que se encaminó velozmente, directo a la araña que se encontraba a sólo centímetros de atacarlo. La elfa le sonrió con altanería, dando por concluida la conversación, y Kíli pudo notar el error que había cometido: él era sólo un enano,_soy sólo eso para ella_, y todos en la Tierra Media tenían conocimiento de la mala relación entre enanos y elfos.

Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, y pensando que realmente se estaba volviendo loco, porque sabía que en toda la historia del mundo ningún enano había intentado agradarle de esa forma a una elfa, levantó sus hombros, sonriéndole amigable y casi seductoramente, _¿puede ser que esté intentando seducirla?_, y le contestó: ―A decir verdad, todos dicen que para ser un enano no soy tan bajito ni tan feo ―amplió su sonrisa ante la mirada de desconcierto que ella le devolvió al oír su comentario―, ¿tú qué piensas? ―concluyó, dando un paso hacia adelante, sin dar importancia a que los demás continuaban en su lucha por vencer a las arañas.

Parecía que la elfa realmente se había quedado sin palabras, porque abrió y cerró sus labios dos o tres veces, y Kíli se sintió bastante esperanzado pensando que no cualquiera podría jactarse de dejar sin contestación a una mujer como la que se encontraba en ese momento frente a él. Decidido, dio otro paso al frente, buscando cuidadosamente en su mente alguna que otra frase inteligente para decir, pero se vio interrumpido por la intervención de la voz de su hermano, haciendo que ambos despertaran de esa súbita conexión que los había unido misteriosamente.

―¡Kíli! ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Fili había llegado donde él estaba, rodeado de arañas muertas, sin notar la presencia de la mujer frente a ellos―. ¿Estás herido?

Kíli observó una vez más a su alrededor, notando que la elfa ahora se había alejado de allí, y se encontraba hablando con otro elfo, de cabellos rubios y largos. Parecían estar decidiendo su destino, porque no hacían más que señalarlos, mientras los demás comenzaban a registrar y a despojar de sus armas y pertenencias a Thorin y el resto de la compañía.

―Sí, no me ha pasado nada ―le contestó, mientras un elfo los hacía unirse al resto, mientras comenzaba a registrarlos a ellos también―. No llevo ninguna amenaza conmigo ―pronunció duramente, mientras sentía las manos del mismo elfo registrando sus ropas. Volvió la vista una vez más, buscando a la mujer que había captado su atención, y la encontró cerca de él, observando los movimientos de cada uno de los enanos. Por su postura y su determinación al dar órdenes, Kíli supuso que sería superior a los demás. Tal vez una princesa elfa, aunque le resultaba extraño que estuviese vestida con un traje que era más funcional para la lucha, que para tocar el arpa -como había visto hacer a los elfos y elfas de Rivendel-.

_Por todo el oro y las gemas del mundo, es bellísima…_ pensó en el instante en que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Sin poder contenerse, le sonrió de forma enigmática, mientras señalaba con su cabeza al elfo que aún se empecinaba en buscar algún arma oculta hasta en sus botas.

―¿No quieres registrarme tú? ―le preguntó ampliando su sonrisa, mientras la elfa caminaba a su lado y se disponía a avanzar con el resto de los enanos y de la guardia que había comenzado a internarse dentro del Reino del Bosque.

―Muévete ―respondió simplemente, sin dejar de sostener su mirada. Kíli se sorprendió por la audacia que mostraba aquella mujer elfa al responderle y observarlo como si él no fuese nadie -y, seguramente, para ella no lo era-. Pero, más allá del odio tan característico entre la raza elfa y enana, pudo notar que ya no lo trataba como un ser inferior -algo que sí hacían el resto de los elfos-, sino como un hombre al que debía esquivar sus halagos. Algo había cambiado desde ese instante en que habían conectado, antes de que su hermano los interrumpiese, Kíli lo sabía, y también podía sentirlo. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía, y cómo la mano que ella estaba posando sobre su traje transmitía aún más calor que el sol resplandeciente en un mediodía de verano.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―intentó nuevamente Kíli, mientras caminaba tras su hermano, en una hilera conducida por los elfos hacia la entrada del Reino del Bosque. Volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro, y pudo notar que la elfa también lo observaba, con el entrecejo fruncido―. Supongo que estaremos una temporada aquí, así que es bueno comenzar a conversar un poco, ¿no crees?

―Si hubiesen llegado como invitados de Mi Rey, podría considerar decirte mi nombre ―le respondió, hablando en un susurro melodioso―. Pero lamento informarte que no es así, por si aún no lo has notado ―concluyó, extendiendo su sonrisa, como si estuviese burlándose de él.

―Igual, es de mala educación conversar con alguien sin siquiera conocer su nombre ―dijo Kíli, ansioso por saber cómo se llamaba aquella elfa―. Mi nombre es Kíli… ―se presentó, volviendo a girar el rostro, notando que ella posaba sus ojos en él, sin ninguna intención de esquivarlo. Le sonrío de manera amistosa, animándola a presentarse también y, sin saber por qué, tuvo la sensación de que estaba ganándose un espacio en los pensamientos de la mujer que lo escoltaba hacia el interior del bosque―. Creo que no te sucederá nada malo si me dices el tuyo, te lo aseguro ―soltó, a modo de gracia.

Ante su discurso, los ojos de la elfa centellearon, como si estuviese buscando en algún sitio de su rostro la razón exacta por la cual un enano quisiese ser repentinamente amable con un elfo, conociendo la enemistad que los regía desde el inicio de los tiempos. Kíli pensó que iba a responder, porque sus labios comenzaron a moverse, cuando fue interrumpida nuevamente por una voz, que esta vez pertenecía a aquel elfo de cabellos de color rubio con el que la había visto hablar hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

―Tauriel, ven, por favor ―pidió el elfo, acercándose, sin reparar en la cercanía del enano que había estado conversando con ella. En ese preciso instante, Kíli notó que no había hablado en lengua élfica, por lo que comprendió todo lo que le había dicho, y sonrió al reconocer su nombre en la frase.

La elfa en ese instante se alejó de él, mirando sólo una vez hacia atrás, comprendiendo que Kíli había oído cómo se llamaba. Ante el gesto, él simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, a modo de despedida, sabiendo que eso desconcertaría aún más a aquella mujer, a quien ahora podía llamar por su nombre… _Tauriel_, pensó Kíli, inspirando profundamente el aire que se había vuelto más liviano y puro, y animaba sus sentidos, en cada extremo de su cuerpo. Se sentía repentinamente lleno y feliz, como si aquel camino fuese el indicado. _Tauriel…_ pronunció, en su interior, impregnándose de sensaciones que jamás había conocido.

_Es perfecto, como ella._


End file.
